1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to display techniques, and particularly relates to a display device, an array substrate of the display device, and a manufacturing method of the array substrate.
2. The Related Arts
In liquid crystal display (LCD) industry, existing array substrates usually adopt the single gate structure. For single gate structure, the carrier transportation characteristic would vary after an extended period of operation, which is manifested in the threshold voltage's positive or negative shift (Stress characteristic), leading to the instability of the array substrate's operation.